mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mokap
Mokap is a hero character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a hidden character. About Mokap Originally introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a hidden Character, Mokap is described as being a motion capture actor with a vast knowledge of martial arts and fighting styles. Although his initial storyline is somewhat removed from the main story, he is indeed treated as a legitimate character in the canon plot. Mocap has been involved with the events of the latest games, although the circumstances as to how and why are very mysterious and also vague. He seems to continually find himself inexplicably transported to and wrapped up in the battles that have transpired, simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Info In Deadly Alliance, Mokap is a former martial arts teacher on the north side of Chicago. One day he was called upon by Johnny Cage to do motion capture work for his new movie "Cage's Fight with Deadly Alliance", and he became the primary martial arts talent for motion capture in this film. Mokap was flown to Hollywood to begin his first session, which consisted mainly of the Crane and Snake fighting styles. Mokap had a cameo appearance (like most other characters from the series) in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest. He is seen wandering around in Orderworld and Chaosworld, not knowing how he ended up in either places. If punched in Chaosworld, he will humorously respond with "OH! MY BAWLS!". Mocap later joined the Forces of Light in the final battle of Armageddon to fight for Earth and for his own life. Mokap was among the kombatants who died. Journal Entry This unfortunate bystander finds himself embroiled in an otherworldly struggle simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. A motion capture artist, Mokap now fights for his life-fantasy and reality have become one and the same. Trivia *Excluding stage fatalities and the Kreate-A-Fatality, Mokap is one of the eight characters including Blaze, Daegon, Moloch, Chameleon, Khameleon, Steven and Onaga, to never to receive his own finishing move. *He can be unlocked in Deadly Alliance by completing Konquest Mode with all characters. To select him, highlight Cyrax and press X and down at the same time. *He is one of the characters that can be seen in a cell in the Dark Prison stage. *In Deception's Konquest Mode, he can be found in Chaosworld. When you speak to him, he will ask you to find a map back to Earth. When you complete this task, he will reward you with 400 platinum coins. He is also found in Orderworld walking around, dancing like a fool. You are unable to speak to him, but if you punch him, a fighting style video will be given up to the player. *Mokap is one of the two non-boss characters to not use a weapon, the other is Smoke. *Mokap uses the same martial arts (Jeet Kune Do and Wing Chun) Liu Kang learned. Kang learned the way of Wing Chun, then created his own fighting style he called Jeet Kune Do. Gallery Meet_and_Mokap.jpg|Mokap and Meat's thinking of the fandom. Mokap_ugly.jpg|Mokap is ugly as fuck. Mocap_not_gr8.jpg|Lel, tru. Mokap_killing_Shao_Khan.jpg|Mokap killing Shao Kahn. Mokap_sensor.jpg|Mokap's sensor. Category:MK Category:Deceased Characters Category:Actors Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Ugly people Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humour Characters